


Left 4 Homestuck

by cautiousArdent



Category: Homestuck, Left 4 Dead
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cautiousArdent/pseuds/cautiousArdent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John wakes up from being unconscious, there’s a zombie apocalypse going on, and Dave explains special infected ironically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left 4 Homestuck

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea in my head a year or two ago, and I never got around to finishing it. Hopefully, if I post it here, I'll have more motivation to update!

You sit up in bed as you are awoken by a gurgling scream. You look around the small area to find Rose kneeling by the door. You don’t realize what else is in the room, and you swing your legs down off the bed.

“Rose!” you say, with a bit of excitement in your voice, and she turns to you. You swing your feet a little as you ask, “Why are you here?”

“Shouldn’t you ask a different question?” she asks you, and you tilt your head in confusion.

“Huh?”

She motions to the room and the gun in her hand. You gasp slightly at the vast amount of guns and other weapons in the room. There was also ammo and med packs, as well as pipe bombs and bottles of pain pills.

“Where are we?” you finally ask.

“In a safe room somewhere in northern Kansas,” she says nonchalantly as she takes out her needles and casts a spell on something on the other side of the door.

“K-Kansas?? Aren’t we supposed to be playing SBURB?” you ask.

“We were,” she says. “But somehow we ended back on Earth. Apparently those meteors didn’t really destroy it.”

“Whaaaat?” You are taken aback as she continues fighting whatever was outside the door. You wish you knew what was going on, but she seemed busy, so you didn’t want to keep asking her questions.

“I think something was messed up as we entered the Medium. Instead, it took us here,” Rose explained in between her small fights.

“Where’s Dave and Jade?” you ask her, worried about your other friends.

“They are with us, too; they just went ahead while you were still sleeping.”

“We have to find them!”

Rose let out a sigh. “It must be nice to be in your position and not know anything,” she says as she looks in your direction. 

“No, it’s not!” you reply with a pout. “Why don’t I remember anything after I bit into that apple?”

Rose looked back at the door and motioned you over. You are hesitant at first, but you finally get off the bed and slowly walk over. Outside the door, you see a group of people limping down the hallway. You blink for a moment, wondering why Rose wanted you to see them. Then you see the paleness of their skin, the blood on their mouths and clothes, and their blank eyes. You back away slowly until you bump into a sniper rifle. It falls to the ground with a “bang!” and you turn to look at them, then back at the door. The people – if you could call them that anymore – outside heard the noise and start running towards the door. Rose curses under her breath and takes out her submachine gun.

You watch in horror as she shoots down half the group before you realize you should help. You look around the room to find your pogo hammer, but you don’t think that will help right now. You find a shotgun by some ammo boxes and hesitate for a moment. You’ve never fired a gun before, and those things were once human. You’d feel bad for shooting someone and even worse since it has to be done. You hesitate for more than just a moment again, wondering if this is really what you have to do. You don’t think there’s any other way around it, but you have second thoughts.  


Finally, you let out a sigh you didn’t realize you were holding. No, there’s no time for second thoughts right now. You walk towards the door. Making sure you weren’t in the way of Rose, you load the gun. You take a breath and let it out as you ready the shot. You fire at the last of them, recoiling at each knockback the shotgun made. You’ll have to get used to this. Even though it makes you sad to think so.

“Good shot, John,” Rose says to you as she reloads. You wonder how she could take killing these things so well, but you shrug and realize that it’s Rose and she might have a problem with it, but knows it’s the only thing she can do, like you.

“Thanks,” you whisper. “What … are these things?”

“Infected,” she says as a-matter-of-factly. “In other words, zombies.”

“Zombies!?”

“I think the meteors did something to them. And only we can fight them, or so it seems.”

“This is crazy.” You’re at a loss for words and you don’t know what else to do. You sit down on the bed again.

“We should wait for Dave and Jade to get back,” Rose says as she gets up and picks up ammo, pills, and a bomb. You notice she already has a med pack on her back, and you see her knitting needles sticking out of her pocket.

You sigh again as she sits down next to you. She gives you a half-smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes. She looks exhausted and you wonder how long you were sleeping. Suddenly, you hear a bang at the door and you jump.

“Look, I know you guys have to be careful and shit, but if you lock the door like this we can’t get back in,” you hear from the other side.

“Daaave, they can’t just leave the door open when there’s infected around!”

“I know that, Harley, it's called sarcasm.”

“Oh! You guys are back!” you say, the excitement in your voice returning. You can’t help it, it’s the first time you’ve seen your friends in real life. You run to the door and start to unlock it. “Geez, Rose, how many locks do you need on this thing?”

“I see you’re finally awake,” Dave says to you as he smirks through the window. You smirk back until you see that he’s holding his shoulder.

“I had to be careful,” you hear Rose say from the other side of the room.

“Yeah, yeah, just get this damn door open, Egbert,” Dave says to you, and you start to hear the strain in his voice. Once you get the door open, you see the blood on his shirt and pants, as well as on Jade’s shirt and skirt.

“Holy shit, what happened to you guys!?” you say loudly as they enter the safe room.

“Well, fuck, Lalonde, you should have filled him in while we were gone,” the coolkid says as he looked over to the other blonde.

“I did. It just must have slipped his mind upon hearing the both of you.”

“We ran into a Hunter and a Smoker,” Jade replies to you with a worried look on her face.

“Hunter and Smoker?” you repeat.

“I thought you filled him in, Lalonde.”

“I just filled him in on the major details.” She shrugs, turns to you and says, “They’re special infected.”

“Special infected?”

“Jesus, John, get a fucking pen. Hunters pounce on you like a fucking cat and smokers have long-ass tongues that can reel you in like a fish. There are others, but you can learn what they do along the way like we did,” Dave explained with his arms crossed as he was leaning against the wall. You could tell he wasn’t leaning against the wall to look cool or be ironic, but rather because he was hurting and he didn’t want the girls to notice. You worriedly look at him, but you can’t tell if he’s looking back because of the sunglasses you gave him.

You watch Jade as she patches her wounds and she motions to Dave to do the same. He sighs and takes a med pack and mends his wounds as well. Rose motions you to the last med pack on the table and you hesitantly take it, along with a bomb, pills, and a restock on your ammo. You pick up your hammer as you sling your shotgun on your back. This was all done in silence, which made you nervous, but you shrug it off after a moment. You notice that Dave is carrying a bayonet and has a katana on his back, while Jade kept her sniper rifle from her grandpa on her back. She carried an axe, which somehow worried you. A lot.

You decide you want to ask another question. “So … what do we do now?”

“We have to get to the next safe room,” Rose replies, “that’s our checkpoint. The zombies don’t pay attention to the safe rooms, unless they hear us or are being shot at.”

“Oh, right! I almost forgot! There are also a few other Survivors!” Jade chips in, “We found a radio on our way to see what was ahead, and they told us to head west. Apparently there are only a few infected areas over there and we should be fine for quite a while.”

“How do you know that what they’re saying is true?” Rose asks.

“Aww, Rose, they’re also the same position as us, have more faith in them!” Jade whines. She pauses and then starts to giggle, apparently remembering something that happened. “He said, ‘What the hell, you’re all thirteen!?’” Her voice gets lower as she impersonates the man, and she starts giggling again. “I don’t think they were expecting that! Anyway, I did hear the fights in the background and I think one of them got hurt while protecting Francis as he talked to us, so he left after only talking for a couple of minutes. But he said they’ll look for a portable radio soon, so I think we should do the same!”

“He does seem like a guy to trust,” you say after hearing what you were told; “Besides, like Jade said, they’re in the exact same position as us.”

“Even though you don’t know what that position is,” Dave interrupts, smirking again.

“That’s not my fault and you know it!” you exclaim as you pout. Dave waves his hand in the air like, ‘Yeah, yeah, whatever.’

“Alright, but we need to figure out where the next S.R. is,” Rose mentions, and Dave mumbles something like ‘there was a fucking witch blocking that direction,’ and you wonder what he means by that.

“Weeell, we know the general direction it’s in,” Jade declares, “but we didn’t get too far after finding those special infected. We didn’t want to get too far if a Tank was nearby.”

“I’ll just assume that’s another special infected and not ask about it,” you state with a worried look on your face.

“Fuck no, no explanation needed. You’ll know one when you hear it. Or see the car it threw at you. Whichever comes first,” Dave says, sarcastically.

“We should head out,” Rose pronounces after a few moments of silence. You nod, albeit with a little hesitation. You notice Jade and Dave also nodding as well, though you can tell they aren’t hesitating as much as you are. 

Rose opens the door to the safe room and you see more zombies wandering around. They haven’t seen any of you yet, and the four of you look at each other and nod. You ready your hammer and take a deep breath. 

Here goes nothing!


End file.
